


聞いてよAIちゃん

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inner Dialogue, TV series related, former colleagues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 小爱与不破谏 / 小爱与刃唯阿 / 飞电或人与伊兹
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Ai-chan, Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Hiden Aruto & Izu, Yaiba Yua & Ai-chan
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939





	聞いてよAIちゃん

**Author's Note:**

> 会话剧；基于对第36话的个人理解，OOC。  
> 2020年7月LOFTER投稿的备份。

01 / 小爱与不破谏  
在外人看来，一个奔三的男人一直低头对着迷你音箱一样的小玩意喋喋不休，时而还露出愉快的笑意——这个情景很有点诡异。  
而不破谏本人当然是不在乎的。  
他任由雨后的空气把胸腔里堆积的不快感冲刷得干干净净，在呼出体外的时候变成了一句感叹。  
“你真厉害啊。”  
他听到电子合成的女性声音说，那真是太好了。

平常而普通。他的人生经历曾经被这样评价，而他所看见的挂着“不破”门牌的那一家人也正是这一类形容词的写照。  
他想，在这样的家庭当中生活，一定只有笑意是不曾断绝的。  
当和自己同样有着蓬松卷发的少年经过那个闲置多年的房间的时候，当女主人抬头望着大楼外墙显示屏播放着的AIMS新闻影像的时候，当洗车的男主人举起水管在阳光下洒出七色光带的时候，不知道他们是否会记起那个几年没有音信的人，然后在傍晚的饭桌上捎带一句“谏他现在有在好好工作吗？”  
有啊，——虽然已经从AIMS退队了来着。  
他在想，自己在将来的某一天，还能被允许回到这样的安稳之中去吗。  
他以失去这些记忆为代价，获得了能够守护与战斗的力量。而在漫长的战斗画上句号之前，他还有作为假面骑士不得不去做的事，是只有不破谏才能做到的事。  
不破现在觉得能够知晓这一切真是太好了。他要去保护的不就是这样普通的日常生活吗。  
他想要守护的东西，他关心的人变得更多了，对应的数量以指数级上升了起来。

“不过稍微有一点可惜呢。”  
“可惜？”  
“因为不破先生今天所在的地区，天气预报是小雨转阴。”  
“……”  
在栅栏的那一边，阳光穿透云层，在潮湿凝固的空气里投射出明亮的通道。不破的发梢也夹杂了些许金色。  
“不，已经放晴了。”  
“亏你还是人工智能，更新信息的速度也太慢了吧。”

02 / 小爱与刃唯阿  
唯阿很清楚，这么做是没有意义的。面对压倒性的力量，这个小小的朋友型人工智能显然做不了作战参谋。不过她还是把所有话都说了出来。她不知道这是否能让自己心里稍微好受一点，但她想要相信不破给她的建议。  
并不漫长的讲述结束之后，小小的人工智能闪着蓝色的灯，给了一个她没有预想到的评价：“你是一位战士啊。”  
“……我的确一直都在战斗。但并不是战场上的每个人都无所畏惧，这一点你大概是不能理解的吧。”  
“可能是这样，不过我是你的朋友，唯阿，所以我会尽量去理解的。可以解释给我听吗？”  
“因为我计算过了，小爱，所以我知道用什么样的方式能够提高自己的胜率，仅此而已。这不是毫无来由的自信，而是有着数据和实验结果支持的。可我显然不可能百分之百地防备到一切状况，意外总是无法避免，规格外的敌人也是存在的。我没办法像不破那样，明知道只有被毁灭的命运还是莽撞地往前冲。我做不到。”  
“嗯，我能明白。但这也是你好的地方啊，不用变得和别人一样。倒不如说你谨慎的地方正好与他的莽撞互补，不是吗？”  
“真是老套的开导啊。……但是谢谢你，小爱。我知道的。像不破那样的家伙在全世界也找不出第二个，谁都学不了。我也知道我的强项在什么地方，毕竟这些年以来都是依靠着这些活下来的。只是刚才不破离开的时候表情很清爽，感觉像是终于想通了什么……说实话，我有一点羡慕。你和他都聊了什么？”  
“根据我的判断，这是他的个人隐私，因此不能告诉你。抱歉。”  
“是吗。原来那个家伙也会有苦恼到不行的时候啊……”  
“当然有啊，毕竟不破先生也是人嘛。不过与其说找不到解决办法而苦恼，不如说是他心里早就有了答案，只是缺少谁去推他一把。而且他和你一样，唯阿，又不直率又不擅长表达，所以才会把这种困难的回答都交给了AI吧。”  
唯阿没想到会突然提及自己，而且竟然和不破被划分在了同一类里。不过这的确是事实，她没有什么可以反驳的。  
“对于战斗的事情我不了解，可能帮不了你，抱歉。”  
“……这倒没事，毕竟术业有专攻，我自己会想办法的。谢谢你，小爱。”  
“我能做到的就只有和你们聊天啦。就像你打算对不破先生道歉一样，他好像也有什么想要对你说的，但觉得自己说不好，才把我交给了唯阿你。”  
“所以这是来自我这个AI朋友的建议：下次去和他本人谈一谈吧。”

03 / 飞电或人与伊兹  
“听说小爱最近在刃小姐那里。”  
“真的？看来我们飞电制作所第一次的产品还是挺成功的啊，这么受欢迎。”  
“我觉得或人社长您很擅长做用户需求分析。”  
“诶，是吗？”  
“是的。您准确地分析了不破先生的行为，洞察到了他真正的需求，并且结合我们现有的技术水平解决了他的苦恼。做得非常漂亮。”  
“哇，谢谢你伊兹，我自己倒也不觉得有什么厉害的……现在只是在想，humagia没能解决的问题被小爱解决了，明明内核都是类似的人工智能诶……那我们为什么还要执着于给人工智能一个人形的外壳呢？”  
而伊兹回避了这个问题。  
她稍微欠了欠身。“抱歉，我可能没办法回答。因为我也是人形机器人。”  
“——啊。”  
“不过像刃小姐和不破先生，还有现在的或人社长……人类在各种各样抽象的问题上也向AI寻求答案，这真是一件奇怪的事情呢。其实完全可以选择和身边的其他人类沟通，但就没有那么做。”  
“所以说人类的心理是非常复杂难懂的啊，伊兹。比起AI来说要麻烦、让人困扰、莫名其妙得多。可一直把话憋在心里也不是个办法，这样是推进不下去的。很多时候甚至都不是想得到一个答案，也只是希望找一个不会让自己感受到压力，也不用顾虑后果的存在去交流。你看，不是有不少人会真的去找siri聊天吗？大概就类似这种的吧。所以像小爱那样的存在才会被需要，……我是这么想的。”  
“也就是说让小爱成为交流的桥梁吗？”  
“呃，不，我倒没有想那么多……humagia也好，其他类型的AI设备也好，我从来不觉得这些技术是为了人类而服务的。伊兹你应该也知道的，我的理想是人和智能机器人能够共存的未来。所以我把小爱叫作‘朋友型AI’，而不是什么‘交流特化型’之类的。或许有人会把他们当作改善关系的传话筒，这也是每个人不同的用法嘛。开发出不同的用法，对我们公司来说也是好事。”  
“是这样的，我也同意。”  
伊兹给了或人一个微笑。“……或人社长。”  
“怎么了？”  
“您现在露出了特别‘社长’的表情。”  
“诶？？”  
“是特别好的表情的意思。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实很想把标题写成“为什么不问问神奇小爱呢”。现在的来自那个“解压治愈”APP「聞いてよクマさん」，是个有点神奇的APP。  
> 其实还有些想法没有展开完，写不动了。今后有机会的话或许会再补充点什么吧。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
